


Tinsel and Cocoa

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Mild smutt, Team Free Will, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kevin had found the perfect tree! Now, all that's left is to decorate it, but maybe Dean is in too good of a mood to only decorate the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of my Holiday Ficlets on Tumblr! A Slight continuation of Bright Lights and Mistletoe! Enjoy!

“Easy! Easy! Just turn—WATCH THE STAIRS!”

“Yea I see the stairs Kevin!” Sam barked, turning his head gently, watching as he walked gingerly down the stairs. His arms were full of the bottom half of the tree, while Kevin carried the top half also with a few bags of decorations.

“Holy shit!” Dean called behind Sam, laughter and awe in his voice.

“Yea, Kevin picked it out.” Sam grunted as he hefted the trunk of the tree onto his shoulder as Kevin stepped down from the stairs. “In the corner right?” Sam grumbled under the weight of the tree. Dean nodded.

“Oh you need the thingy.” Kevin muttered. He dropped his bags onto the table, scoring through them until he found the tree-stand. He broke it open quickly, setting it into the corner where Dean wanted the tree, laying flat as the brother worked to get the five-foot tall pine into the stand.

“There!” Kevin sighed. He tightened the screws to keep the tree in place and smiled. Dean snapped open his knife to cut away the netting around the tree, and within a few seconds they had it situated to Dean’s liking. Sam glanced over his shoulder to find Cas sorting through a box and the bags scattered across the table.

“Oh, we found another box of decorations,” Dean explained, smiling brightly. “So with whatever you guys grabbed, we should have plenty!”

“We just picked up the basics.” Sam admitted.

“Garland, tinsel, a tree topper.” Kevin explained.

“Please tell me you got an Angel,” Dean grinned at the joke, and Kevin tossed him a small smirk. Castiel frowned in confusion, obviously reaching into the bag that held the tree topper.

“This is not an accurate representation of Angel…” Castiel murmured. The thing was less of a topper and more of a doll; a full length white robe, long hair curling around the doll’s shoulders, a harp in one hand, and the other raised to hold a star in her palm with wings outstretched as if she were flying.

“You’re right; it’s missing a halo…” Dean chuckled.

“It’s not supposed to be,” Sam soothed.

“But it’s totally adorable.” Dean smirked as he took the tree topper from Cas to place it on the tree. Kevin started peeling away the garland from its packaging, ringing it around the tree as he whistled softly to himself. “Hey Cas, think you can manage the lights this time?” Dean wondered with a teasing smile. Cas took the last two bundles of lights in his hands with determination in his gaze. He stared at the tree for a moment, as if trying to envision the past placement for the lights. He watched as Kevin finished with the golden garland, following its path with the lights.

“Whoa, some of these are…” Dean turned from staring at the old angel and prophet ringing the tree to find his brother sifting through the ornaments. “I’m pretty sure this is a charm.” Sam murmured, holding up one little leather hex bag. There were green markings painted into the leather, but there was a hook sticking through the rope that held the bag together.

“All the better to protect our tree with it!” Dean figured, snatching the ornament from his brother along with the rest of the box. He sat himself down a foot in front of the tree, placing ornaments here and there while Cas and Kevin preened the tree more to their standards.

Sam snorted at the image, sneaking his phone out and snapping a quick picture while the trio were preoccupied. He sent the picture off to Charlie with a smile before searching through their recently bought decorations for the tinsel.

“Sam we need some tunes!” Dean called over his shoulder.

“Seriously?” Sam wondered.

“Duh.” Dean rolled his eyes softly. “Pull up a radio or something. There’s bound to be a carol station.”

“Pandora has a few good playlists.” Kevin offered. “I can stream it on my laptop.” Dean grinned as Kevin hurried off to get his computer.

Five minutes later, Dean found himself throwing tinsel at Sam while “Jingle-Bell Rock” blared from Kevin’s speakers. The tree was completely covered in the silver-white icicle-looking strips, and so was the floor, and so was Dean, since his brother decided to dump what was left all over his head. Somewhere to his left he knew Kevin was laughing hysterically—and probably recording this—while Dean chased his giant moose of a brother around the main table, threatening him with a wadded ball of tinsel like it was a snowball.

Ten minutes later, Cas returned to the room with a tray of hot cocoa and their open package of Chip Ahoy’s. “Baby it’s Cold Outside” started playing on the radio while Dean picked up a mug from the tray. He snaked an arm around Castiel’s waist, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. There was a hint of hot cocoa and peppermint on his lips and his tongue that made Dean groan hungrily.

“Later.” Castiel promised softly, more a breath over Dean’s lips as he shoved Dean away. Dean smirked.

“I’ll hold you to it.” He murmured softly.

“Ok if you two are done flirting, there’s this huge gap in the tree that needs decorating!” Kevin called from the corner. Dean laughed taking a hot sip from his cocoa, shoving a cookie in his mouth—much to Sam’s laughter—and grabbed the last bit of tinsel to finish off the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is part of the previous chapter, this part was posted on Tumblr for Day 9 of my Holiday Ficlets! This chapter is where the smut comes in, and it's totally mild ;)

Kevin ended up falling asleep somewhere in the library after dinner. Dean had seen Sam draping a blanket over the kid’s shoulders before he yawned and waved goodnight to Dean. Since the evening hit and they’d started turning off the lights around the bunker, Cas had sat down at the front table, smiling at the brightly lit tree, the glow from the railings, and the soft hum of the bunker. Dean joined him with another cup of hot cocoa in his hands, this one with a small shot of whiskey to help keep him warm.

“I enjoyed this very much.” Cas admitted, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eye while he continued to gaze at the tree. “I always...wondered why this season was so appealing to humans. I understood the basics, the supposed birth of your savior was cause for celebration, that much I knew but…I never understood it all.”

Dean listened, as he always did whenever Cas grew a bit philosophical on him. It was cute, the way Cas managed to tumble words together like every sentence had to be poetry. And yet, Dean knew he was being completely honest. He took a sip from his mug before offering Cas a drink from it as well.

“I know family has always been important to you Dean,” Cas continued, holding the warm mug in his hands. “And that’s what this holiday does. It brings families together again. If just for this one day. I noticed that today. Kevin was happy, Sam was smiling more often and you…” Cas picked his gaze up from the mug between his fingers. His eyes were soft as they swam over Dean’s face, joining in the gentle smile on Castiel’s lips. “Were I still an angel, I may have been blinded by the brightness of your soul today.”

Dean felt that heat from earlier creep up in his chest again. It warmed him more thoroughly than any whiskey could, and it spread up his neck, into his cheeks. He ducked out from Cas’ gaze with a scoff. “Now you’re being cheesy.” Dean teased.

“No, I’m not.” Cas told him, and for all that his voice was deep, severe, the smile hadn’t changed. “You were happy today. Truly happy. I’m…I’m glad to have been a part of it.”

Dean swallowed. He reached over, brushing his fingers against Castiel’s wrist. “You’ve always been a part of it.” Dean told him. “Even if I’ve got a lousy way of showin’ it.”

Cas chuckled dryly at that, but he was smiling, and his eyes were bright in the golden glow of the Christmas lights, which was all Dean could think of right now. He leaned forward after Cas took a sip of the hot chocolate, brushing his lips over Castiel’s softly. He could feel Cas sigh quietly as he tilted his head, his lips slotting over Dean’s perfectly. There was still chocolate and a hint of whiskey on his lips, which doubled as Dean traced them with his tongue until Cas let his lips part eagerly. Dean nearly groaned at how quickly Cas let him in, how he tasted like chocolate and the peppermint candy he’d been eating all afternoon, how Cas was timid at first, but now he was practically in Dean’s lap, tongue fucking into his mouth like Cas couldn’t get enough of him. Dean was breathless. He heart was hammering in his chest as Castiel climbed onto the chair with him, straddling his hips as best he could.

Dean tilted his head as Cas ran his fingers through his hair, holding the back of his neck to kiss him thoroughly. Dean winced slightly as Cas shifted, and he could feel the hard on tucked into Castiel’s pants pressing dangerously close to Dean’s own. His jeans were becoming tight enough to be unbearable, and if Cas kept shifting while his tongue licked into Dean’s mouth, Dean was going to ruin these pants…and possibly Cas’ too.

“Your room or mine?” Dean breathed quietly when Cas slowed the kiss.

“I believe mine is closer.” Cas murmured. His hands clutched at the back of Dean’s neck and the collar of his shirt. Cas peppered a few more kisses to his lips, his cheeks, and over his nose before sitting back so Dean could see him. And fuck that was a sight to see. Castiel’s usually soft pink lips were wet and red from the kisses, his cheeks were flushed even in the dim lighting and…hell, his eyes were so dark they were reflecting the glow from the tree lights. If those lights were blue instead of yellow…Dean would have though the angel’s old grace was seeping through his gaze.

Cas stepped off the chair, but his hand was hooked around Dean’s neck, pulling the hunter with him as he walked. Dean would have followed willingly, but he also didn’t mind the tugging and pulling. They made it down the hallway before Cas was kissing him again, and Dean tried not to laugh at how desperate it felt.

“We got all night Cas…” Dean promised as he broke away and led them down two more doors to Castiel’s bedroom. The door fell silently behind them. Cas flickered on the lamp beside his bed, sitting down to kick off his shoes and socks. When he reached for his shirt, Dean stepped over to him, holding his hands still. “Let me get that…” Dean murmured. Cas slowly let his hands raise so that Dean had no trouble lifting up the shirt over his head, completely off, and Dean tossed it to the floor. “Better?” Dean wondered, a smirk dancing on his lips while his fingers spread gingerly across Castiel’s chest, over the anti-possession tattoo he’d sat for the week after they found him, down the curve of his pecs, skimming along his ribs and the Enochian wording inked onto his side.

Cas shivered then, his hands grasping at Dean’s waist to pull him closer. Dean propped a knee onto the bed to keep himself from crashing into Cas entirely. But that seemed to be exactly what Cas wanted because the next tug came faster and harder. Dean slipped forward as Cas lay back onto the bed. His shirt was lost next, and Cas had those damn lips on his again. Dean sighed softly, losing the last bit of resolve he had when Cas’ hand fisted into his hair, pulling and moving him until he felt the soft bedding at his back, and the warmth of Castiel’s bare chest over his. Dean grinned into the next kiss, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist, dragging his hips down to slot between his legs. Cas groaned at the much needed friction, denim scratching against denim hotly as Dean raised his hips to meet Cas’ lazy thrust.

“Damn Cas….” Dean groaned as Cas thrust again, more of a drag of his hips along Dean’s, slow but hard. Dean could feel the stiff line of Cas’ hard cock through the jeans. He could feel Cas’ breath catch when he ground their hips together, rocking with him in that slow, steady rhythm. “We could just do this ya know…” Dean murmured between kisses, because Cas seemed to hesitate when his fingers brushed over Dean’s jeans. “I kinda like it…”

Cas pulled away from his kisses enough to catch his breath. “As do I,” Cas admitted, and Dean missed the lustful smirk just before Cas pressed his hips down harder against Dean. Pleasure raked his body, and Dean tossed his head back with a chocked moan, Cas’ name barely on the tip of his tongue. “I really love seeing you like that…” Cas whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Dean scraped his nails down Castiel’s bare back, causing the man to hiss softly, gasping wetly over Dean’s forehead. The thrusts of Castiel’s hips were quickening. There was friction, heat, the tug and pull of Dean’s hips whenever Cas drew too far back. Cas kept him on edge; how he fucking did it, Dean didn’t know, but every time it felt like he’d come in his jeans like a fucking teenager all over again, Cas would slow down.

“Fuck…Cas…you keep this up…I’m gonna…” Dean groaned when Cas nipped at the underside of his jaw. He sucked hard and Dean’s hips jerked. Cas even gasped at that reaction, but it didn’t stop him from doing it again. Dean practically canted at the bolts of lightning shooting down his chest, straight from Cas’ lips to his dick, pressed roughly by Cas’ body. Dean’s heart jumped as Cas met each of his jerks. He sucked at Dean’s neck, one hand laced in his hair to keep Dean still, the other wrapped around his back, holding Dean in place so he had no where else to buck accept into Cas.

“Shit…” Dean moaned. “Cas…I…” The fucking noises were getting to him; the wet sounds of Cas licking and sucking on his neck. The soft smacks of their stomachs each time their hips match. The gentle squeak of the bed. Cas fucking moaning each time Dean jerked roughly.

“Mmmhmm…” Cas agreed, and he bit hard. Hard enough for Dean to see stars, hard enough to cause Dean to slam up into Cas, hard enough that Dean was coming _in his fucking jeans and boxers._

“Cas!” Dean’s fingers clutched at his shoulders, at his arm as Cas continued to grind and thrust against him until Cas shuddered with a moan in Dean’s ears. “Oh that’s way too fucking hot…” Dean laughed, breathless, and sweaty under his angel. Cas propped himself up on an arm to grin at him, nuzzling at his nose once before kissing him as thoroughly as they had under the mistletoe.


End file.
